Wanting You
by sesshiefanatic101
Summary: Naruto was staring at the sky thinking back to a day with Sasuke...


The only thing that Naruto wanted was to be next to Sasuke no matter what happened between them

The only thing that Naruto wanted was to be next to Sasuke no matter what happened between them. He always thought about the Uchiha since they first kissed each other at the academy in the bathroom that day when they had to take the exams. The two of them promised never to speak of it and forget it never happened.

Naruto couldn't forget what happened in the bathroom them locking each others lips together. With that thought Naruto went outside to the roof of his apartment complex with the stars shining up in the sky with the moon shining down on Konoha, he sat himself down on the edge of the roof. Looking up at the sky Naruto let his eyelids shut letting the thought bring him back to that day three years ago.

_**Flashback**_

The two of them sat there waiting for the exams to start with people looking at the rookie nine. Naruto looked at Sasuke which the Uchiha looked back which was telling them both to make sure they make to the final round of the chunin exams to go against one another.

Naruto then had the feeling to use the bathroom and rushed out telling Sakura and Sasuke while in a rush holding it in, "I'm going to use the bathroom!" once that said he ran to the bathroom. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other thinking, _'Idiot.'_ Sakura then told the Uchiha, "You should go to just in case, you need to go in the middle of the exams too."

Sasuke looked at her to see if she was seroius or not and she was serious alright. The Uchiha sighed and went after the Nuckle-Head-Ninja looking down at the floor on the way to the bathroom. Once at the bathroom Naruto came out of the bathroom once Sasuke was going to open up the door. Once seeing Sasuke standing there Naruto asked an obvious question saying, "Why are you going to use the bathroom, Sasuke?"

"Isn't it obvious you, idiot." Sasuke retorted a little annoyed by the blonde's obvious question that can be easily answered. "Hehe..." Naruto chuckled unconfidently with Sasuke looking at him with his rolled while going into the bathroom.

Naruto started down the hall until he heard the bathroom door open with Sasuke saying in his normal tone of voice toward Naruto, "Hey, Idiot." Naruto stopped in his tracks turning himself around once he heard Sasuke's voice coming from the bathroom answering, "What?"

Sasuke looked at him with a glint in his eye which Naruto couldn't see from where he was. "Come here." Sasuke said in retaliation with Naruto walking back towards the bathroom with a groan following coming from the blonde. Once the blonde got closer to the bathroom the raven haired boy grabbed him pulling Naruto into the bathroom with him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said with some confusion and astonishment on his face with Sasuke shutting the door to the bathroom. Naruto was still looking at Sasuke with questioning gaze then asking with curiousity, "What are you doing, Sasuke." The other boy looked at him not replying to the question, but looking the door before gives the blonde his whole attention.

Naruto felt kind of freaked out by the way Sasuke's acting right now. While Sasuke let go of the doorknob looking towards the shaking Naruto he just chuckled making a shiver go up Naruto's spine. Sasuke went up towards Naruto pushing him to the wall with his wrists pinned with Sasuke's hands keeping them from doing anything with a little gasp coming from Naruto which made Sasuke want him more than he already does.

Sasuke looked at Naruto up and down licking his lips which really freaked out the blonde the most. Naruto looked at Sasuke whom was looking at his eyes hungrily, Naruto then asked the same question again hoping for answer that time. Sasuke looked at Naruto with answer, but still didn't tell him. Sasuke put himself up against Naruto's body which made a little moan come out of his mouth which was just what Sasuke wanted from the blonde.

Once he got that out of him, he put his mouth on Naruto's making Naruto go wide eyed, but returned the kiss after a few seconds. After a few minutes kissing one another on the lips Sasuke broke it for air only being slightly inches away from the blondes mouth feeling his warm breath on him with his also being felt.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a blank and yet a confused expression upon his face. Naruto didn't understand why Sasuke kissed him or why he wanted him in the bathroom with him since they don't need each others help doing that. Naruto felt his wrists being let go from Sasuke's grasp which was something that he was waiting for. Once he tried to open his mouth to say something Sasuke opened the door to the bathroom which made Naruto stop in his tracks to speak.

Sasuke looked at him saying in his normal tone voice, "What are you going to say, Naruto?" Naruto then went up to him pressing his lips against his which made Sasuke kiss back for the innocent kiss. "What are we going to do, Sasuke?" Naruto asked the other boy who knew the answer to the question, "What else? We forget that this ever happened between us and we never speak of it." Naruto nodded his head in agreement with Sasuke's conclusion of this answering, "Yeah, you're right." Then they headed back to the exam room.

_**End of Flashback**_

The memory brought back tears that he cried three years ago at the end of the writing part of the exams. He tried to wipe them away yet they came back through new tears. _'Stop crying. I can't cry, not now.'_ While he tried to stop crying he heard footsteps on the roof coming towards, he turned around to see with his eyes full of tears wanting to come running down his cheeks.

"You, idiot, why are you crying?" said the person with his hands full of groceries, Naruto wiped his tears away holding the rest back saying in a raspy voice," Sasuke." The other boy walked towards him while Naruto ran to him wanting to be held by the Uchiha. Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's neck holding him close putting his head on his chest looking up at Sasuke's face wanting to kiss him passionately, yet Sasuke didn't wrap his arms around Naruto's waist.

Sasuke looked at Naruto straight in the eyes saying, "Get off of me." Naruto didn't understand why he said that, but he let go letting Sasuke put his groceries down on the roof still looking at Naruto not letting his eyes leave him. Sasuke went to the edge of the roof and sat down looking at the corner of his eye calling, "Come over here."

Naruto went over to the edge of the roof and sat next to him at the edge. They sat there quiet looking at the moon and stars until Sasuke moved his hand onto Naruto's holding while Naruto is holding onto Sasuke's. Naruto moved a little closer to him and kissed him on the lips passionately, but Sasuke not kissing back.

Naruto broke away from him looking at him questioning," What's wrong with you?" Sasuke looked at him with the normal stare he always gave him since he's known him. Sasuke then stoppped looking at him then looked up at the midnight sky answering, "I have someone." the other boy looked at him like he was just kidding about that. Once Naruto had a look at Sasuke's face he knew he wasn't kidding which made Naruto's heart break into pieces half heartedly he asked, "Then why did you kiss me at the exams?!"

"I told him that I was going out with you and I had to give him proof about it, so I kissed you to get him jealous which worked." Sasuke answered looking down to the ground making Naruto's broken heart rip into more pieces. "I was just a pawn for you to get someone! I thought you really did care for me! Who did you want that bad if you used me as a pawn?!"

Sasuke looked at him with his eyes glaring but answered saying, "Kiba." Naruto was honestly heart broken if he wanted the dog more than him. Sasuke got up and walked over to his groceries saying, "You're not part of my life anymore, Naruto. So, don't try to come between me and Kiba. Besides, Kiba is having my child and I wouldn't want it to come from a loser like you." Then he left before Naruto could say a word.

Naruto shedded some tears he fell onto his hands and knees crying his eyes out for Sasuke. This was what he was waiting for? Nothing in return for his love instead Kiba won his heart instead of him. He got the answer he wanted from the question at the chunin exams, but he gets it three years later after he realized he had true feelings for him. "I will never be with no one, I promise myself that." He said with tears still streaming down his cheeks while he went back inside his apartment for bed crying himself to sleep.

* * *

A/Note: I thought this was pretty good for my first Naruto and Sasuke one. Well, Review.


End file.
